dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Boarilla
|specialAbility = Can throw players with attack. Can hide behind shield to block all damage. Can initiate a roll attack that rolls over anything in its path. Can leap a long distance at low health. |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = Cannot be spawned |damage = 150}} The Boarilla is a hostile Mob in The Forge event exclusive to Don't Starve Together. They are the strongest mob in the Forge, excluding the Grand Forge Boarrior. It is a large primate, resembling an orangutan with red, spiky armor. It has large forearms and small hind legs. Boarillas have three attacks: an uppercut, a slam-leap, and a roll. Before they uppercut, Boarillas will pursue the player they are attacking. Once they get close, they will swipe up, knocking the player back. This attack can't be avoided without speed increasing items and will likely lead to the players death if the Boarilla isn't distracted by someone else. Once the Boarilla gets below a certain health threshold, it will begin to do a roll attack, that, while can be sidestepped, can often leave players rolled over by the attack; it also has a secondary effect where, if dodged, the Boarilla can move his rolling path to hit again. Once the Boarilla reaches the final health threshold, it will begin to do a leap attack, which will hit all players around where it lands. The Boarilla can also hide behind its armor, which prevents it from taking damage. Like a Snortoise, this can be interrupted by several weapon specials. Like all creatures in The Forge, their drops are dependent on what round it is, as well as what Forge-specific items have already been dropped. Once the 3rd Boarilla, in the final round, gets to its final health threshold, Battlemaster Pugna will call out to the Grand Forge Boarrior to come in the stage. Tips * The tossing from the Boarilla's attack can be countered by the Steadfast Stone Armor's knock back resistance. * Characters with gear enabling a total of 20% speed increase can outrun the Boarilla without getting hit. Though running 30% gear is still a good option to ensure the kiter from possibly getting hit. Also, it is recommended for the kiter to at least be able to use the Darts, Riled Lucy, Molten Darts, Living Staff, or Infernal Staff to run with. ** Wes does this efficiently as the Boarilla will aggro at Wes longer than other characters while teammates can pick off other enemies or help attack the Boarilla while it is distracted. Though, Wes' weight and overall impact for the team drops drastically once the Grand Forge Boarrior spawns in. ** Woodie also does this efficiently, if not better, as the Boarilla will aggro at Woodie as long as Woodie keeps chucking his Riled Lucy onto him. Though timing of the chucking is key to disrupting the Boarilla's attack pattern and exploiting it easily. This does include the roll attack. ** Based on the connection of the game, the Boarilla may be able to land off a few punches on the kiter. * Woodie can neuter the Boarilla, if the timing of the Chuck Lucy special ability is precise enough. This will leave the Boarilla staring at Woodie, being unable to throw off a punch or roll. It also helps for Woodie to let him hide behind the shield. * The final Boarilla, should be taken care of with extreme care. Woodie or Wes should keep hold of the final Boarilla for several minutes, roughly, until all other mobs besides the Grand Forge Boarrior, are dead. * Due to his attack behavior, the Boarilla at the final health threshold performs a 2 hit nigh unkitable combo where he rolls towards the aggroed player and leap slams as a follow up. Trivia * The Boarilla's spawn code is "trails". However, it's impossible to spawn Boarillas in the regular game, while the Console is not available on The Forge servers. * Despite the fact that "Boarilla" is a portmanteau of the words "boar" and "gorilla", it resembles an orangutan with the orange fur and flanged face. * The Boarilla has tiny birdlike feet which can be seen by looking below its waist. * The 2018 version of The Forge introduced its roll attack, where it will roll forward and knock back any players in its path. Gallery Boarilla Forge Cinematic.jpg|A Boarilla as seen in the Forge cinematic. Boarilla Chest Beating Forge Cinematic.jpg|A Boarilla beating its chest as seen in the Forge cinematic. Boarilla Concept Art.jpg|Boarilla concept art from Rhymes with Play # 167. Boarilla Idle.gif|The idle animation of a Boarilla. Boarilla Variant 1 Idle.gif|The idle animation of a Boarilla variant. Boarilla Variant 2 Idle.gif|The idle animation of a Boarilla variant. fr:Sangorille vi:Boarilla Category:Events Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Hiders